The Last Time You Came Through
by LoveIsGolden
Summary: She was beautiful, stunning...and married. Utterly irresistable to him. Entered in the Peenater's one shot competition. Go there and vote!
1. The Last Time You Came Through

**_A/N: So I'm in love with Fall Out Boy. I have their posters all over my walls, I have all the Fall Out Boy songs ever made. Even the unreleased ones. Because I'm illegal like that. S_****_o when I was bored and looking through the Twilighted forums for a challenge and saw one that used song lyrics I was like cool! I get to use my beloved Fall Out Boy._**

**_I was iffy about doing this because I've never really attempted to write a lemon. Read them, sure. Write them? Not so much. This is my first attempt at a lemon and honestly I'm feeling really smug. I thought it was going to be a lot harder and a lot stupider._**

**_Okay, entered in the Peenaters Alice/Jasper one shot competition._**

* * *

**The Last Time You Came Through**

All she was doing was standing there.

The wind picked up the back edge of her pink lacey dress. It rode up a mere six inches before falling back into place at mid-calf. Her fingers drummed on railing next to her, sending light gleaming from the wedding band on her left hand. Every time it flashed, it sent a beam of light from the setting sun into my eye. I squinted, unwilling to take my eyes off her.

Really, all she was doing was standing there.

She was very short, even in her pink two inch pumps. If I were to stand next to her, I doubted that she would have made it up to my chin, heels or not. Where her height mimicked a child, her body was anything but. The fabric tapered in around her waist, setting off her curves nicely. It was obviously by design. How else would she have managed to look utterly tempting showing as much skin as my grandmother?

How was it that all she was doing was standing there?

Her hair was cropped short. On any other girl, it would have looked boyish. Somehow, on her, it accentuated the femininity of her neck and shoulders just barely peeking out from the back of her dress. Her entire body was toned to perfection: not enough to remind me of a male, but she definitely didn't have an ounce of fat on her. Her translucent skin would have showed any imperfections, but she clearly was flawlessness herself.

I was completely turned on. And, once again, all she was doing was standing there.

A burly man with wavy hair approached her and whispered something in her ear. She stepped back from him and hit his shoulder lightly. It was obviously just a gesture. She left her hand there as she spoke to him. As he walked away, I noticed a golden band on his left hand.

She turned back to looking off the balcony. Her fingers tapped the railing again, reflecting more light on the curved surface of her wedding ring.

I couldn't take it anymore. I moved to her back, placing my hands on her delicate hips. She tensed under my grip.

"Relax," I whispered in her ear. Miraculously, she did. I waited a moment before I said, "Does your husband know the way that sunshine gleams from your wedding band?"

Since the question clearly had no answer, she said nothing.

"He's not very attentive if he doesn't."

She still didn't speak.

"You should have someone that pays proper attention to you. You are quiet clearly" – I nipped at her ear with my teeth – "neglected."

She shivered and moaned, leaning back into my arms.

"Why don't we go upstairs and I'll promise to take _very_ good care of you?"

She looked over her shoulder at me and bit her lip. Finally, she nodded.

Taking her hand, I escorted her to the elevator in the lobby. I noticed the burly man in the lobby and pulled her in front of me, hiding her from view.

When the elevator arrived, I led her in and stood beside her, waiting. In the mirrors, I could see that she was blushing almost the exact shade of the dress she was wearing. I had to repress my groan and adjusted my pants slightly.

I released her hand and slowly dragged my finger down the edge of her shoulder blade. She shivered again and closed her eyes, letting me lead her. I played with the neckline of her dress which fell modestly below her collarbone. I dragged my finger along a seam that ran from the neckline to the arm of her dress.

The elevator bell sounded and I took her hand again as I guided her across the hall to my room.

Upon entering the room, I closed and locked the deadbolt. Tossing the key on the side table, I took her into the bedroom and laid her on the ridiculously large bed. I started at her ankles, trailing butterfly kisses up her legs.

She sat up and grabbed my head. "But – but my husband…"

"Don't worry about him."

She leaned down and kissed me deeply. We both battled for dominance. I crawled over her, forcing her to lie back down on the bed. As I pressed her backwards, my hand reached for the zipper on the back of her dress and unzipped it to her waist.

I moved back down the bed and began my ministrations again. When I circled her knee and she moaned impatiently. I chuckled into her leg and continued on. I pushed up the dress as I went. She had a scattering of freckles on her thigh and I made sure to press my mouth to each one.

By the time I had reached her center, she was wet, staining her panties. I pushed the fabric aside for a moment and tasted it with my tongue. She nearly jumped off the bed.

"Please!" she shouted, fisting the sheets beneath her.

By now, her dress was wrapped around her hips. I climbed on the bed and wrapped a hand around her waist and lifted, slipping off the dress in one deft movement.

I began just above the light smattering of hair on her mound and worked my way up her body. She sighed in frustration and her hand moved from the sheets to her clit, pressing and rubbing it.

I smacked her hand. "I'm not your inattentive husband. I won't make you do that to get release." Her hand slowly moved back to the sheet and she whimpered.

"The first time you come, it'll be from my hand," I said amid kisses, like I was discussing the weather. "The second time, from my mouth. The third time will be from me inside you."

I had reached the valley between her breasts and I darted my tongue out to lick her heated skin. On either side of me, her nipples hardened slightly and she squirmed delightfully beneath me. All this time, I had been ignoring my own need, but with that wiggle, she brought it to the forefront of my mind.

Unable to help myself, I captured her mouth with my lips and forced my tongue into her mouth. She didn't seem to mind and reached up her hands to tangle in my hair.

I traced my hand down her side, ghosting my fingers over her mound and pulling down her panties. I lightly played with her clit, pinching and rolling it between my thumb and forefinger. She moaned, pressing her sex more firmly into my hand. I quickly slipped a finger inside her and nearly lost it. She was so beautifully tight that two fingers filled her to the brim. It was going to feel amazing when I was inside her.

I left her mouth and kissed her below the ear. "You're so tight," I whispered. "Does he never have sex with you?"

I sped up the pace of my fingers and she started mewing, "No, no…"

"It's a crying shame."

I altered the angle of my fingers, hitting the top of her walls and aiming for her g-spot. She pushed into my hand harder, tugging on my hair to the point of pain. She tightened around my fingers.

"Come for me, baby," I hissed in her ear, biting her earlobe.

She screamed loudly, the hotel room practically reverberating with her shrieks. Her body slumped back to the bed and she panted. A light sheen of sweat covered her. I eyed a drop falling from underneath her chin. Moving slowly, I licked it.

She laughed, sitting up and pushing me away. "I need a bath. I feel all sticky."

"May I join you?"

She snickered and slid off the bed, sliding her panties down her legs in the process. Unfortunately, she was still wearing her bra. Dancing to the bathroom, she put one hand on the doorframe to rest her weight against it. Her tongue passed over her upper lip and she crooked a finger at me. "Aren't you coming?"

"Not yet," I snarked and followed her.

She giggled again and began running a bath. The bathroom was exceptionally large with a sunken bath dominating the center of the room. The black marble gave the impression of being bottomless. Lining the opposite wall was an ornate mirror with black curlicues edging the sides. As beautiful as the bathroom was, it paled in comparison to her.

She opened cupboards and drawers, searching for something. Just when I was about to ask what she was looking for, she held up bubble bath triumphantly. I couldn't help by chortle. She just looked so cute holding the bottle like it was the Holy Grail. She ignored me, pouring a liberal amount into the water and running a hand through the slowly filling tub. Her ass was perfectly positioned for me and my jeans chafed against my hard dick. Unable to help myself, I stepped behind her and pressed my erection into her bare ass. She gasped and turned around quickly. With a quick look at my pants, she pushed me back _again_.

She was such a fucking cock tease. Which she only proved again by reaching behind her back and unclasping her bra, letting it fall to the floor. A seductress's look crossed her face and she fell to the floor, crawling towards me and calling attention to her freely bouncing breasts and petite waist. I was frozen; I would only watch her stalk me like a tigress. When she reached me, she stretched up a well-manicured hand and lightly stroked my cock. It jerked underneath her touch. She unzipped my pants and helped the fabric of both my jeans and boxers to slide lightly over the aroused flesh.

Before I even realized what she was doing, her mouth was around my dick. I groaned, setting my hands on the top of her head. She was exceptionally good. She started at the tip, licking off the liquid gathered there. Then she made her way slowly down the shaft, her fingertips tracing the underside. When she reached the back of her throat, she relaxed and kept pushing, cupping my balls as she did so. Finally, I couldn't help myself. I began thrusting into her mouth helplessly. She hummed for me and raked her teeth along my length. I was so close to coming that I had instinctively paused for the ejaculation when she tightened her tiny hand on my balls and lightly bit the tip of my penis. A guttural grunt sounded from my throat and I came in her mouth. Her throat worked overtime to swallow it all.

I took her arm and pulled her to her feet, kissing her immediately. I tasted myself on her tongue and I greedily kissed her harder. When I finally pulled away, I smirked at her. "Nice, but I'm fairly sure this night was about you."

The little minx smugly grinned back at me. "That _was_ for me."

I hurriedly stepped out of my jeans and pulled my shirt off my head. She laughed at my impatience and strode to the bath to turn the water off. The damn thing was so big that it was just now finishing filling. She stepped down the marble stairs and her head fell back in ecstasy at the heat. I stepped in behind her and pulled her down to sit in my lap on the seats.

"Do you remember what I told you?"

She ground her ass into my lap, stirring my erection. It could be dangerous if she kept this up. "Yes. Of course."

"Get ready," I said before flipping her around and setting her on the edge of the tub. Really, that meant she was sitting on the floor of the bathroom.

She squealed and instinctively closed her legs. I forced them open and kneeled on the seat between them, sucking on her right nipple. She moaned and her head fell back, her hands reaching to tangle in my hair again. I pulled my hand from the water and played with her other nipple for a minute before switching sides. With every flick of my tongue, she writhed on my chest, pressing her sex into me. When I felt her getting wetter on me, I moved down her body and began tasting her. She pressed my face into her harder. I twirled my tongue around her walls and brought a hand up to press into her clit. As I moved my tongue faster, liquid began spilling from her. I flicked her clit again and she came in my mouth, crying out her release and arching her back. I licked up as much as I could and wrapped my arms around her waist, dragging her back into the water.

I kissed her lightly on the lips and she grabbed a bar of soap from the dish tray. She began washing me, running her hands through my chest hair and down to no-man's land. I jerked just as she reversed her direction, going up and to my arms. I stood there, helpless, as she played with my body.

Suddenly, the pressure she was putting on my body was gone. My head whipped around, searching for her, before I heard her. "Come on, lover. You have another promise to fulfill."

Regardless of the full bathtub and my wet body, I scrambled out and galloped to the bedroom, following her voice. When I got there, I was awestruck. She was laid out on the bed, her legs spread and a hand slowly caressing her thigh. She opened her mouth to say something, but I didn't need any more encouragement. Like my penis wasn't yelling at me to hurry up. I dove into the bed and immediately began showering kisses over her beautiful neck and face. A sound somewhere between a laugh and a moan made its way from her throat.

I really couldn't wait any longer. I had already gotten off, but it didn't feel like it. I felt just as hard as the first moment I saw her on the hotel balcony, the dimming twilight creating patterns on her gold wedding ring. I reached down to feel if she was ready. Thank god, she was. Biting her ear, I pushed into her for the first time.

It was like heaven inside her, feeling her muscles clenching and unclenching around me. I thrust at a medium pace, trying to gauge what she wanted. And firmly not thinking about myself.

"Fuck me!" she screamed, her legs reaching up to clasp around my waist.

My pace frantically sped up, ramming her with abandon. She had unleashed me, but I was going to be damned if she didn't come with me. Figuratively and literally.

I could feel myself coming undone and my head spinning like a top. With my last burst of strength, I rolled us over and pulled her on top of me. I held her hips in a vise grip and shoved myself into her faster, faster, faster until…

Stars exploded in my vision. I still kept helplessly thrusting into her, growling incoherently. I reached up to flick her breast, trying to get her to follow me. She screamed out her release, digging her nails into my chest and nearly drawing blood.

I really didn't care. She could do it again if she wanted. It was hot.

I pulled out of her and pulled her up to my chest, tucking her head under my chin.

***

Later, she gazed lazily up at me, smiling. "I like playing the sexually repressed housewife. We should role-play more often." She nipped at my ear playfully and giggled.

I rolled my eyes and wrapped an arm around her, settling in for the night. "I love you, Alice."

"Love you too, Jazzy."

* * *

**_A/N: Go here and vote or Jasper will come and plant naughty feelings in your head while you sleep. And NOT let you come!_**


	2. Headfirst Slide into Cooperstown Lyrics

**_A/N: I don't own Twilight or Fall Out Boy, no matter how much I wish I did, especially Pete Wentz. If I did own him, I would bitch-slap Ashlee Simpson straight out of his bed then pull out her fakely dyed hair._**

**_I have quite a lot of rage._**

**_Also, I wasn't sure what to do if the lyrics were in the song multiple times. And because I'm OCD like that, I stressed over it so much that I decided just to bold it each time the lyric came up._**

* * *

Fall Out Boy – Headfirst Slide into Cooperstown on a Bad Bet

Mr. Sandman showing his beam, when he walks into the room the walls lean in to listen

Surf out blank waves, clicking back and forth like old headlights, sniffing bottled glue again.

Head like a steel trap, wish I didn't, I didn't, I didn't, I didn't, I didn't, I didn't, I didn't, I don't...

Just want to be a footnote in someone else's happiness.

**Does your husband know the way that the sunshine gleams from your wedding band?**

Does he know the way, does he know the way of the crickets that would convince me to call it a night?

I will never end up like him

Behind my back, I already am.

Keep a calendar, this way you will always know.

The last time you came through,

Oh darling, I know what you're going through.

The last time you came through,

Oh darling, oh darling, oh darling...

Tempest in a teacup,

Get unique.

Peroxide Princess shine like shark teeth

It's a sign, (it's a sign)

It's a sign, (it's a sign)

It's a sign, but it beats early.

**Does your husband know the way that the sunshine gleams from your wedding band?**

Does he know the way, does he know the way of the crickets that would convince me to call it a night?

Does he, does he know the way you worship our love?

**Does your husband know the way that the sunshine gleams from your wedding band?**

Well, I will never end up like him.

Behind my back, I already am.

Keep a calendar, this way you will always know.

Last time you came through,

Oh darling, I know what you're going through.

Last time you came through,

Oh darling, oh darling, oh darling...


End file.
